Jamais de la vie
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Une visite inattendue de la mère du commandant révèle bien des secrets.


Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je ne suis pas Walt Disney.

* * *

Don Diego De La Vega faisait tout pour aider son père depuis son retour. Avoir abandonné ses études déjà, ce n'était pas rien... Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver dans sa ville natale. Il savait l'armée assez brutale et corrompue, mais jamais il n'aurait prévu un tel tyran à sa tête. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait rencontré ce cher commandant, Enrique Sanchez Monastorio, il n'avait fait que juger les apparences. Celui-ci lui paraissait tellement aimable, serviable... Si ce n'est sa façon de s'adresser au pauvre sergent Garcia qui en voyait de toutes les couleurs. En quelques mois, tout était devenu sombre pour les habitants mais depuis l'arrivé de Zorro, ils retrouvèrent un sourire radieux. Comme celui du commandant ces derniers jours... Étrange, étrange ! Certains murmures prétendaient que le commandant avait eu beaucoup d'argent de manière douteuse, mais les colporteurs de ragots n'étaient pas assez attentifs.

C'était l'impression qu'il donnait à tous, mais Diego avait bien remarqué que le principal défaut du commandant n'était pas la cupidité. La preuve, il n'avait jamais l'air de dépenser de l'argent dans quoi ce soit, alors à quoi bon. Cela n'était qu'une façade, contrairement à son très mauvais caractère qui le menait à faire ses griffes sur la première personne venue. Sauf ces derniers jours, il avait dispersé les soldats partout en ville, ce qui aurait pu faire croire qu'ils cherchaient une personne précise s'ils avaient fouillé au moins une maison. Mais niet ! ils parlaient aisément avec les habitants et le bruit courait que certains avaient même eu une permission. Ça pour une surprise...

Don Diego, qui se renseignait sur le sujet, préféra s'en référer à son ami de toujours... le sergent Garcia, bien évidemment ! Qui d'autre dans cette armée froide comme la glace avait un cœur en or ? Il le trouva qui montait la garde avec le caporal Reyes devant la grande porte. Ce dernier semblait somnoler alors il sourit à celui qui faisait sans travail dans les règles.

\- Bien le bonjour, sergent.

\- Bonjour, Don Diego. Vous profitez de cette belle journée vous aussi, hein ?

\- Eh oui ! La _señorita_ Cortez est absente et sans les dames, je m'ennuie.

Ils rirent un moment ensemble avant que le sergent ne lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

\- Profitez de votre jeunesse, mon garçon.

\- J'y comte bien... mais à propos, qui est cette dame très élégante que j'ai vue hier en compagnie du commandant, près de la caserne ? Pas que je m'inquiète mais depuis des jours, tout a changé ici et en bien, ce qui est étrange. Je voudrai juste savoir si c'est une personne importante dans la société pour avoir reçu un tel accueil.

\- Non tout va bien rassurez-vous, Don Diego. Cette dame se nomme Virginia et c'est la mère du commandant.

Diego fut très surpris. Il haussa les sourcils et sa bouche se tordit en un petit rire.

\- Qui l'aurait cru ? Question caractère, est-elle comme lui ou bien pire ?

\- Que non, si vous saviez... C'est une femme extrêmement sympathique, mais ne dites pas au commandant que je vous l'ai dit, d'accord ?

\- D'accord mais pourquoi ?

\- Vous voyez tous ces soldats éparpillés en ville comme du sel dans une assiette ?

\- Oui je les vois, rit Diego.

\- Et bien après avoir été mis au courant de la venue de dame Virginia, le commandant a eu peur pour sa sécurité et il a fait surveiller toute la ville. Il doit avoir trop peur que quelqu'un ne s'en prenne à elle.

\- Ce serait ridicule pourtant, même les bandits du coin n'attaquent pas les dames de cet âge. D'ailleurs elle semble avoir presque l'âge qu'aurait eu ma mère.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'au départ, les habitants commençaient à être sous tension à cause de notre présence. Alors j'ai pris les choses en main pour calmer les esprits et j'ai fait croire à certains hommes qu'ils avaient eu une permission. Quant aux autres ils ont le droit de se détendre en ville et de se rapprocher des gens.

Diego en fut totalement ébahi.

\- Grand bien vous en fasse, sergent Garcia, c'est une très belle initiative mais imaginez que le commandant l'apprenne, vous risquez de...

Il évita de prononcer le dernier mot.

\- C'est vrai, mais vous n'imaginez pas comme le commandant est gentil depuis son arrivée, même avec moi. Parce que dame Virginia voudrait s'installer ici, alors j'ai pensé que si elle voyait les soldats comme des amis de la population comme ça...

Il désigna un jeune caporal faisant du charme à une jeune femme très réceptive à sa politesse, puis un autre aidant des paysans dans leurs tâches quotidiennes.

\- ... ou même en parlant, je pense qu'elle sera plus encline à rester. Comme ça le commandant serait toujours gentil, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? sourit-il.

\- Oui ! c'est plutôt habile mais vous oubliez un détail important.

Garcia resta attentif à son erreur.

\- Pour qu'elle se rende compte que c'est une ville exemplaire, il faudra qu'elle sorte dans les rues et d'après ce que vous me dites, le commandant serait suffisamment paranoïaque pour l'accompagner lors de ses balades. Donc imaginez s'il tombe sur ce caporal, ou même sur une horde de soldats buvant un coup au bar là-bas. Il verrait qu'aucun homme n'est à son poste et là... on en revient au point de départ.

Garcia baissa la tête, son petit plan était à moitié tombé à l'eau.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, si cela arrive je ferai tout pour vous aider.

\- Vous êtes vraiment le meilleur ami qu'un homme puisse avoir, Don Diego.

Le jeune homme lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Au fait, il n'est pas là votre ami Bernardo, à ce que je vois.

\- En effet, mon père avait beaucoup à faire à l'Hacienda alors j'ai demandé à Bernardo de l'aider.

oOoOoOo

Le moment tant voulu par Diego se présenta par hasard. Un homme ivre avait causé des dégâts au bar et avait fini expédié dans les bras grands ouverts des soldats qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour décider de le jeter dans une cellule afin qu'il y cuve son vin sans embêter tout le monde. Ils l'amenèrent d'abord vers Garcia qui, accompagné de De La Vega, se rendit vers le bureau pour rendre compte au commandant tout en le déposant en cellule au passage. Le sergent frappa à la porte et s'annonça auprès de son supérieur. Dès leur entrée, Diego vit un très bref mais éclatant sourire sur le visage du commandant quand son regard était dirigé vers sa mère. L'homme eut vite fait de reprendre son sérieux, il semblait être handicapé des sentiments en public. Diego laissa ses pensées dériver sur ce précédant sourire, si beau qu'il devint regrettable selon lui que cet homme ne sourie pas plus souvent.

Diego, malgré la proximité entre Monastorio et sa mère, joua les ignorants comme Garcia lui avait demandé et s'en approcha pour la saluer comme il se devait. Cette femme semblait agréable sur tous les plans.

\- Bien le bonjour madame. Don Diego De La Vega, pour vous servir.

Devant un si beau sourire, elle tomba vite sous le charme du jeune homme et fit un clin d'œil à son fils qui, mal à l'aise, détourna le regard.

\- Qu'il est charmant, ce garçon ! Tu ne trouves pas, mon grand ?

\- Mère...

Le jeune commandant sembla totalement gêné et tourna la tête. Après un petit rire sur le visage de Diego, Garcia fit son rapport :

\- Mon commandant, Ernesto Gomez a encore embêté des gens à force de boire. Il a causé des dégâts et on a du le mettre en cellule le temps qu'il se calme. Don Diego nous l'a amené et on l'a enfermé.

Il avait fallu qu'il justifie la présence de Diego à une heure aussi tardive. Monastorio se leva et passa près d'eux pour se rendre à ladite cellule et arrivé devant, il toisa le casseur d'ambiance qui se releva de suite pour boiter dans sa direction.

\- Hey comm... _hic_ commandant ! J'suis innocent j'ai rien f... _hic_!

Le commandant le fixa plusieurs secondes, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire que le fusiller du regard. Puis il fit demi-tour en s'exaspérant sous l'œil étonné de Diego.

\- Ah oui quand même...

Se retirant en compagnie du sergent, Virginia insista pour les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, ce qui évidemment força son fils à les suivre contre son gré. Il commença à lui chuchoter quelque chose aux oreilles.

\- Oui, c'est décidé.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée, mère ?

\- Bien sûr, lui sourit-elle.

Le jeune soldat hésita longuement, avant que sa réponse ne soit balayée par la soudaine bêtise de son sergent qui aurait mieux fait de se mêler de ses affaires. Comment avait-il pu entendre, en plus ?

\- Si je puis me permettre mon commandant, ça pourrait être bénéfique pour tout le monde. Vous devriez voir comme les gens sont souriants depuis son arrivée.

Garcia rit innocemment mais allait rire jaune dans pas longtemps, ne se doutant même pas qu'il venait de rabaisser l'autorité de son supérieur devant sa mère. Celui-ci se posta entre sa mère et le sergent, communiquant d'un unique regard les pires choses qui lui arriveraient les jours à venir. Garcia se mit au garde à vous et reprit son sérieux.

\- Toutes mes excuses, monsieur. Ne m'en veuillez pas, je n'étais pas à ma place.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, voyons. Le talent saute une génération, c'est imparable ! se moqua Monastorio d'un sourire froid.

\- Enrique chéri, veux-tu bien cesser de brimer ce pauvre garçon ? Il fait très bien son travail.

\- Oh je vous remercie, dame Virginia ! sourit Garcia.

Sans avoir conscience d'en rajouter, il chuchota à son supérieur :

\- Ne dites pas une chose pareille devant votre maman, à propos du talent. Elle pourrait croire que vous insultez l'un de vous deux, commandant.

Après un grand sourire façon "il ne s'est rien passé" à la dame, Garcia voulut continuer son chemin mais se prit un coup de pied au derrière, annonçant le début de la vengeance de Monastorio. Il se massa douloureusement le postérieur et reprit son poste pendant que Virginia tapait durement sur la main droite de son fils sous l'œil plus qu'amusé de Diego, qui estima prudent de cacher son rire pour ne pas en rajouter une couche.

Le soir venu, Diego, malgré le calme planant sur la ville, avait tout de même revêtu son costume de Zorro. Il pensait toujours qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. La beauté dissimulait toujours une ou plusieurs failles. Il tourna autour de la caserne et surveilla les allers et venues des militaires. Cependant les choses paraissaient trop calmes pour être naturelles. Encore un effet de la présence d'une femme, sans doute.

oOoOoOo

Monastorio venait de finir de dîner en compagnie de sa mère et commença à lui préparer sa propre chambre. Il avait décidé de rester éveillé cette nuit, autant que possible sur la chaise en bois de son bureau dont la forme était inconfortable. Sa conduite de cachottière l'énervait intérieurement mais il était un de ces hommes qui n'osaient pas hausser le ton sur leur mère. Si la question lui était posée un jour, il aurait honte de répondre "j'adore ma mère" et garderait le silence. Il faisait partie de ces personnes sur qui les sentiments rebondissaient sans même faire le moindre effet. Il savait ce qui signifiait "aimer" mais il considérait ça uniquement comme un moyen de ne pas vivre seul, ou ne pas mourir seul. Il avait aimé une seule personne depuis sa sortie de l'académie militaire et sans jamais lui avouer. De toute façon, cette personne ne le savait pas et l'aurait sûrement rembarré. Il préférait donc vivre à tout jamais seul et malheureux plutôt qu'en étant rejeté de tous, mais une femme avait su pour cet amour à sens unique : sa mère. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à le voir car elle aimait et surveillait constamment son fils depuis sa naissance. Il n'avait aucun secret pour elle et ça, il le regrettait bien. Le jour où elle lui avait gentiment avoué connaître son secret, il avait eu peur, une telle peur qu'il avait pleuré et porté son arme contre sa tempe le soir même. Virginia l'avait empêché de presser la détente et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui en parler alors ils firent cela silencieusement, comme une conversation par leur seule pensée. C'était un fait rarissime et puni par la loi, aussi sa mère lui promit de rester près de lui et de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Mais les années passèrent et le commandant se renferma, il préférait que sa mère continue à vivre sans qu'il ne soit dans l'obligation de s'appuyer sur elle. Après tout, il était un homme et pouvait se débrouiller, il n'avait pas peur de la solitude. Cette solitude était sa meilleure amie et sa pire ennemie depuis toujours, étant toujours à ses côtés sans qu'il ne la réclame. L'équivalent de sa mère. Voilà pourquoi il se devait de briser la glace tant qu'il s'en sentait le courage. N'ayant qu'elle dans la vie, il ne brusqua pas les choses. Il était tout à fait heureux de l'avoir près de lui mais si elle avait des choses à lui dire, autant que ce soit fait vite et bien. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre et attendit qu'elle ne lui dise d'entrer. Il la trouva en train de plier son linge de la journée, déjà vêtu d'une chemise de nuit et d'une robe de chambre. Il plaça une chaise près du lit et s'y assit.

\- Mère, est-ce moi ou bien ai-je l'impression que vous souhaitez vous installer à Los Angeles à cause de moi ?

\- Mon chéri enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? démentit-elle.

Celle-ci ne l'avait pas pour autant regardé dans les yeux en lui répondant, chose très inhabituelle entre eux.

\- Mère... " insista t-il.

Il détestait ce genre de choses. Les pirouettes, les changements de sujet et le fait qu'une personne tourne autour du pot en lui parlant. Voilà qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, justement.

\- Comment trouves-tu ce jeune homme alors ? Il t'a laissé indifférent ou pas ?

Cette fois-ci, elle s'était tournée vers lui et lui souriait. Lui rendant ce magnifique sourire qu'elle adorait, il se redressa.

\- Je vous répondrai à condition que vous répondiez d'abord à ma question.

Là, son sourire disparut presque et elle baissa la tête. Monastorio fronça les sourcils et la scruta le plus sérieusement du monde. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se lancer :

\- Je suis mourante, Enrique. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Choqué, il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et se bloquer sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Seuls ses beaux yeux bleus purent s'exprimer, se noyant au bout de quelques secondes, le temps qu'il n'ait avalé la nouvelle. Ses mains tremblèrent sur celles de sa mère et lorsqu'elle le sentit elle tenta de le calmer :

\- Je suis désolée de te le dire seulement maintenant, mon grand. Moi-même je l'ai appris il y a tout juste une semaine.

Son fils était au courant pour sa maladie, une maladie étrange et proche du cancer mais même le médecin n'avait pas pu mettre de nom dessus. Elle l'avait averti il y a quelques années mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait imaginé que l'échéance arrive si vite. Ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était à chaque fois et profitaient du temps passé ensemble tant que rien ne s'avérait grave. Les symptômes étaient divers : malaises constants, épuisement, perte de l'appétit et vomissements. La seule chose garantie par les nombreux médecins qu'elle avait pu voir, c'est qu'au moins deux de ses organes étaient touchés.

\- Mère, je... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

Le jeune homme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et avait enfoui sa tête dans les mains de Virginia. Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui et le prit chaleureusement dans ses bras, pleurant avec lui. Elle garda un semblant de contenance afin de demander à son fils :

\- Promets-moi juste d'essayer d'être heureux, mon chéri. Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui.

Les larmes du commandant s'accentuèrent, ce fut apparemment une chose qu'il ne se sentit pas capable de promettre.

Il eut tout le mal du monde à demander :

\- Combien de temps vous reste t-il ?

\- Un mois, peut-être moins ! pleura t-elle pendant qu'il la serrait plus fort.

À quelques mètres de là, un homme masqué versa une larme derrière la fenêtre par laquelle il observait discrètement une mère et son fils. Il n'avait pas compris un mot à travers le verre sale mais cette scène lui avait fendu le cœur. Jamais Diego n'aurait cru le tyrannique commandant Monastorio être capable de pleurer. Il savait que c'était impoli d'espionner ainsi quelqu'un mais il n'arriva pas à se détacher de cette poignante scène.

\- Mère, pardonnez-moi mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien ! continua de pleurer le soldat.

Celle-ci le regarda tendrement, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est peut-être juste que tu ne le sais pas encore ou bien que tu refuses de l'admettre, mais tu l'es. Tu n'es pas seul dans ce monde, Enrique Sanchez Monastorio, et même lorsque je serai partie tu auras toujours quelqu'un.

Le commandant avait relevé son regard inondé de larmes à l'entente du mot "partie". Sur le moment, Diego s'émut de voir ce si beau regard perdu dans les larmes. Il avait toujours aimé les yeux du commandant, il lui arrivait de lui parler de tout et de rien juste pour pouvoir les observer à volonté. Énervé, souriant ou même moqueur, son regard azur ne changeait jamais. Comme si toutes ces émotions n'étaient qu'une façade et qu'il dissimulait ses vrais sentiments. Diego sentit une profonde peine intérieure pour toute personne dans le monde qui serait dans le même cas.

\- Je fais plus de mal que de bien, si vous saviez...

Après lui avoir déposé un doux baiser sur la joue, Virginia lui posa les mains sur le visage et plongea son regard, redevenu sérieux, dans le sien.

\- Ta grand-mère me disait toujours : "Tant que tu n'arrives pas à faire ton deuil, la plus belle image gardée du proche que tu as perdu reste à tes côtés et t'aide à faire ton chemin jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes son départ."

À ces mots, les sanglots du commandant se calmèrent et il put enfin offrir un sourire à sa mère. Virginia lui essuya ses larmes et l'encouragea à se relever, le soldat embrassa sa mère.

\- Bonne nuit, mère.

\- Bonne nuit, Enrique.

Au dernier moment, elle rajouta :

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, mon fils. Il te plait ?

Monastorio se contenta de lui envoyer un beau clin d'œil, ce qui suffit largement à sa mère dont le visage rayonna.

\- Ça, ça veut dire oui.

Le soldat avait gardé le sourire mais il s'estompa une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte de la chambre. Il se sentit tout à coup aussi vide que les prochaines bouteilles qu'il se promettait de descendre les années à venir. Lui qui détestait boire... Oui ! Il n'avait qu'elle et si sa mère venait à partir, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Soit il boirait jusqu'à en mourir, soit la tristesse le tuerait et cette fois c'est lui-même qui ne se louperait pas. Le sommeil ne le prendrait pas avant longtemps ou pas sans cauchemars. Il ne s'assit pas à son bureau, préférant prendre l'air. Il en avait grand besoin.

Une fois au dehors, ce fut comme s'il reprenait sa respiration après l'avoir retenue trop longtemps. Elle lui manqua autant que la présence de sa mère, qu'il serait volontiers retourné serrer dans ses bras. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter à nouveau son regard. Il s'appuya contre le mur froid en sentant ses jambes flageoler et se plia en deux. Il avait envie de vomir mais se retint et opta pour une autre option, s'asseoir par terre. Il médita sur les mauvais jours prochains durant de longues minutes, avant qu'un bruit suspect ne se fasse entendre. Levant le regard, il aperçut Zorro. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire la chasse ce soir et ce dernier le vit bien dans sa posture. Le commandant fut même le premier à baisser les yeux et ce fut à ce moment que le Renard réalisa à quel point le sujet devait être grave. Malgré cela il partit, il ne devait pas prendre le risque d'être découvert car les autres soldats ne le laisseraient pas partir. Le commandant finit par passer une nuit difficile assis sur le porche.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent trop rapidement à son goût, sa mère voulait sortir et lui non. Il avait peur qu'elle n'ait un malaise en ville et ne voulait pas ameuter les curieux passants. Il inventait autant d'excuses que possible pour l'empêcher de mettre le nez dehors mais il finit par capituler lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de son petit manège. Même le sergent Garcia trouva ça louche. Le troisième jour, il accepta donc de la laisser sortir mais comme l'avait prévu Diego, il resta avec elle. Les apercevant s'approcher du portail, Garcia vit son grade s'envoler et espéra que chaque homme était à son poste. Cependant, une chose le frappa durement.

\- Dame Virginia, vous n'avez pas l'air bien ! s'inquiéta t-il.

En effet, celle-ci était très pale mais elle trouva tout de même la force de sourire au sergent. Ce fut son fils qui dut répondre, lui qui lui maintenait le bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche. Il parla tout à fait calmement à l'autre homme, malgré son air nerveux.

\- Elle va bien, sergent.

Dubitatif, Garcia les regarda s'éloigner en penchant la tête. Il se savait doué pour la bêtise, mais il avait parfaitement remarqué que son supérieur lui avait menti.

Sur la route venant de l'Hacienda, Diego croisa Juanita Alvarez et la salua. C'était une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années avec des yeux semblables à des émeraudes. Ses manières étaient gracieuses et son langage digne de la haute société. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien personnellement, mais savait qu'elle était très éprise du commandant. Ce que ce dernier devait ignorer, ou alors il s'en désintéressait car il ne semblait pas sensible à ses avances. Peut-être était-il un de ces rares hommes qui ne fondait pas face aux formes féminines. Elle prenait apparemment le même chemin que lui, peut-être allait-elle en ville... Ils y arrivèrent ensembles et tombèrent sur Garcia et Reyes avec qui Diego parlementa quelques instants, pendant que la blonde s'éloignait pour frapper à la porte d'une petite bâtisse.

\- Vous tombez bien, Don Diego ! Le commandant a fini par sortir de la caserne en compagnie de sa mère.

\- Ah ! je vous avais prévenu, sergent ! s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- En fait, ça devrait m'inquiéter qu'il surprenne les autres en train de se promener librement mais c'est autre chose.

\- Eh bien expliquez-vous, mon ami.

\- Dame Virginia semble en mauvaise santé, elle ne pouvait pas marcher seule tout à l'heure et pendant deux jours le commandant l'a empêchée de sortir.

\- En effet, c'est un comportement étrange. Elle qui semblait tout a fait en grande forme l'autre jour.

"Pas si étrange que ça, finalement" pensa Diego. La conversation muette qu'il avait épiée lui défila en mémoire mais il préféra éviter les jugements trop hâtifs. Par ailleurs, il n'aurait pas le cœur à leur poser la question, déjà parce qu'il aurait peur de la réponse mais également par crainte de la réaction du militaire. Il avait généralement un mauvais caractère alors sur un sujet aussi personnel que la santé de sa mère... qui justement arrivait en compagnie de son fils au bout de la rue. Sursautant, Reyes et Garcia les pointèrent du nez et entreprirent de trouver quelque chose à faire, sous l'œil compatissant de De La Vega. La señorita Alvarez qui semblait-il était restée sur le pas de la porte trop longtemps, le rejoint à ce moment et montra un intérêt non dissimulé pour la personne qui accompagnait l'homme sur qui elle avait des vues.

\- _Señor_ De La Vega, qui est cette femme qui accompagne le commandant ?

\- C'est sa mère, señorita ! répondit-il.

\- La pauvre n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

\- En effet ! approuva le jeune homme.

La pauvre en question avait relâché le bras de son fils pour tenter de marcher sans appui et se dirigea vers le sergent et le caporal qui avaient finalement trouvé une occupation, remettre les pendules à l'heure à un jeune voleur de pomme. Monastorio avait remarqué qu'elle s'était vite attachée à son sergent mais en tant qu'officier supérieur, sa tâche n'était pas de fraterniser avec ses subalternes. Garcia la faisait rire par son côté benêt et toujours d'humeur joyeuse, il lui rendait le sourire. Même le caporal Reyes semblait adorer la compagnie de cette femme.

Il la laissa avec eux et préféra perdre son regard dans le décors, voire même sur Don Diego, bien que rien ne puisse sur l'instant lui épargner la pensée de perdre sa mère. Sentant ses yeux pleurer, il tourna vite le dos et s'éloigna jusqu'à une ruelle proche où il put reprendre son souffle. Baissant le regard, il s'apprêta à rejoindre la rue en espérant que sa mère ne soit plus en train de taper la discut' avec ses hommes. Raté ! il soupira et s'appuya contre un mur où il posa inconsciemment les yeux sur ce jeune homme qui l'avait immédiatement fait sourire à leur rencontre. Un fait qui ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit sa mère, il observa la silhouette masculine et s'en perdit dans ses pensées.

"C'est vrai qu'il est beau garçon, il n'y a pas à dire... pas étonnant qu'il ne soit jamais sans femmes autour de lui. Pourquoi suis-je si différent ? Heureusement que je ne cours pas après le bonheur" pensa t-il. Ses belles prunelles bleues s'orientèrent sur le sol terreux, martelé en long et en large par les passants. Il avait de la chance que cette rue ne soit très évasée, le commandant tenant à son espace personnel n'aurait pas fini de s'énerver sinon.

\- Bien le bonjour, commandant !

Il sortit de sa rêverie et vit Juanita Alvarez se diriger vers lui et lui sourire. Il lui rendit son sourire, tout en évitant d'avoir l'air d'un charmeur car il connaissait également l'opinion que certaines femmes avait de lui. De La Vega avait même dit qu'ils étaient "tous les deux rivaux" dans ce domaine.

\- Chère madame !

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que votre mère n'a pas l'air bien.

Alors celle-là, elle était douée pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie même si c'était involontaire. Il inspira bruyamment et essaya de garder son calme.

\- Ma mère va très bien, elle est juste... fatiguée aujourd'hui.

Sans le vouloir, son œil gauche avait versé une larme et il se maudit intérieurement. Il fronça les sourcils en essuyant cette larme et garda les yeux vissés sur le sol. Réalisant qu'elle avait du soulever une profonde douleur chez le soldat, elle s'excusa de plusieurs façons avant de le saluer et de partir. C'est alors qu'un autre importun s'approcha de lui et il décrocha le regard de ses chaussures avant de balancer :

\- Vous vous êtes donnés le mot, tous autant que vous êtes ?

Le ton n'était pas agressif mais signifiait tout de même qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir de compagnie. Diego préféra détendre l'atmosphère, Virginia venait malheureusement de leur apprendre la nouvelle à lui et aux hommes, sans la moindre peur de les choquer mais ils eurent beaucoup de mal à cacher leur peine et leur gêne. De toute façon, ça aurait fini par se savoir. Monastorio ne cessait de la fixer.

\- Allons, commandant ! Vous aviez une magnifique dame près de vous et vous l'avez laissée partir.

\- Écoutez-moi, De La Vega ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à ça ! répondit-il avec gêne.

\- Pourtant, cette charmante dame vous adore.

\- S'il vous plait... " râla le soldat qui planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous devriez respirer un peu et passer du temps avec votre mère.

Diego avait dit ça en souriant pour éviter que le militaire ne soupçonne quelque chose. À ce moment-là, Virginia fit signe à son fils qu'elle voulait rentrer et paraissait contente de l'avoir vu parler avec le jeune homme. Diego vaqua à ses occupations ainsi que les officiers, Reyes parvenant enfin à retenir ses larmes. Bouleversé, Diego n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dévoiler cette mauvaise nouvelle à Bernardo et Don Alejandro. Son père était un homme solide et bien que n'ayant pas rencontré ladite malade, il compatit. Bernardo, lui en avait entendu parler et en bien, son air triste ne se fit pas attendre avant qu'il ne s'exprime.

\- Oui, tu as raison Bernardo. Je n'imagine même pas comment sera le commandant s'il vient à perdre la seule personne qui compte pour lui.

Il pensait ça autant dans l'intérêt du soldat lui-même que dans l'intérêt de tous. Aussi se promit-il de surveiller Monastorio, chose que sa mère lui avait étrangement chuchoté à l'oreille. Pourquoi directement à lui et pas à un de ses hommes ? Réflexion faite, ils avaient peur de lui et elle l'avait bien remarqué.

Le soir venu, le commandant avait insisté pour que sa mère se couche tôt, elle venait de faire un malaise et avait vomi du sang. Angoissé comme jamais, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'officier prit soin d'elle et attendit qu'elle ne s'endorme. Il lui posa un chiffon mouillé sur le front et la veilla quelques instants. Elle mit du temps et pourtant ne perdait jamais l'envie de sourire à sa propre chair. Enfin au pays des rêves, le commandant sortit et commença à pleurer autant qu'il le pouvait sans faire attention à ses hommes qui lui jetaient des regards embarrassés. L'un d'eux voulut aller le voir mais un autre parut lui déconseiller. Au bout d'un long moment à s'énerver sur le mur, Monastorio quitta la caserne. Il n'était que huit heures et demi mais les commerces fermaient tôt et les rues étaient désertes, seule la taverne ouvrait grand ses portes à cette heure-ci. Pourtant elle aussi était déserte et hormis le commandant au comptoir, il n'y avait qu'un autre homme déjà bien ivre à la table du fond et qui se trouvait être encore Ernesto Gomez. Celui-là semblait n'avoir rien de mieux à faire de ses journées, mais au moins il n'embêtait personne à cet instant, si ce n'est qu'il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de Monastorio.

Le soldat en était à son quatrième verre de whisky quand il sentit avec une certaine honte sa douleur s'apaiser. Il allait continuer sur sa lancée lorsqu'une voix très énervante se mit à articuler :

\- Hé commandant ! J'ai appris pour vot' mère malade _hic_... c'est bien triste.

Le soldat se sentit s'énerver, non seulement ce sale type brisait sa sérénité temporaire mais il osait en plus évoquer sa mère de sa bouche d'ivrogne. Il évita de répondre ce coup-là mais malheureusement Gomez continua de lui parler.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. On s'en remet vite, vous verrez.

Là, c'était le mot de trop. Le soldat se releva en titubant avec la ferme intention de lui donner une bonne raclée, mais un bras se posa sur son épaule et un homme se posta face à lui. Don Diego !

\- Commandant Monastorio, ne faites pas ça. Votre mère a besoin de vous, vous devriez rester auprès d'elle.

Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux avant de rager :

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de voir ma mère souffrir, De La Vega.

Diego baissa la tête avant de répondre :

\- Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre sa mère, commandant.

Le soldat ouvrit de grands yeux humides.

\- Elle vous l'a dit ? demanda t-il.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis _hic_... qu'on s'en remet vite, olàlà.

\- Tais-toi et fiche le camp, Gomez ! menaça le tavernier outré par ses propos.

Diego fut scandalisé devant une telle conduite.

\- Ça suffit, n'avez-vous donc aucun respect ? demanda t-il au buveur.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer cette fois, grogna le commandant qui pleurait à présent.

Celui-ci s'avança dangereusement de l'ivrogne en sortant non pas son épée, mais une dague qu'il portait à la ceinture, alarmant Diego qui le retint par derrière en évitant la lame qui risquait de changer de couleur d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- COMMANDANT !

Le tavernier s'était baissé derrière le comptoir par peur de la colère du militaire. Déjà que sobre il avait un tempérament impossible... alors à moitié saoul, sa fureur devait être difficile à contenir. D'ailleurs, Diego dut s'armer de toute sa patience et son calme pour enfin le maîtriser. Après y être parvenu, il observa le résultat de cette malheureuse dispute. Gomez s'était rendu compte de son idiotie et se cachait sous sa table en s'excusant et le commandant pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Diego. Celui-ci le tenait fermement, n'ayant jamais eu un tel contact physique avec un homme. Cependant, il n'en ressentait aucune gêne.

 **POV Diego**

C'est vraiment très étrange, je n'ai jamais posé la main sur un homme de cette manière car le contact n'est jamais facile entre deux individus non familiers et particulièrement de même sexe. Mais lui... je le sens différent d'une certaine manière mais je n'arrive pas à me dire pourquoi. Le pauvre, il réagit ainsi car sa mère est le seul être au monde qu'il lui reste alors que moi j'avais encore mon père et Bernardo. Sans oublier mon fidèle Tornado. Mais lui... il risquerait de se sentir le plus seul du monde. Ça se voit, je l'ai vu changer en si peu de jours, devenir un homme enjoué et qui sans le montrer habituellement, a un cœur. C'est normal, cette dame est si gentille... pas étonnant qu'elle lui ait transmis cela. Cependant je ne cesse de me demander ce qui a pu pousser cet homme à changer ainsi, il est si cruel. Je déteste me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais en étant Zorro j'en ai pris l'habitude donc je ferai un effort en restant moi-même. Par contre, je vais attendre qu'il se calme et se reprenne un peu.

 **FIN POV**

Le tavernier fit sortir le malappris tout en le menaçant de ne plus l'accepter s'il ne changeait pas, avant de rentrer et de laisser le soldat se reprendre. Il rejoignit la serveuse dans la réserve le temps que les esprits ne se calment. Monastorio avait arrêté de pleurer et s'était rassis au comptoir pour reprendre son souffle, assez embarrassé à cause de cette étreinte et de ses pleurs en public. Il évita de regarder Diego qui s'était posté à côté de lui. Le surveillait-il ? Parce qu'il semblait soucieux de sa personne, ce qui renfermait encore plus le soldat. Il décida donc d'aller droit au but, connaissant les manies de sa mère.

\- Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est tard pour se promener, non ? À moins que vous n'ayez encore parlé à ma mère...

Un silence lui répondit, il tourna la tête vers Diego et remarqua que celui-ci lui souriait.

\- Dans le mille ! constata t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer au parent avec vous, commandant. Mais vous devez vous douter que soucieuse comme elle est, votre mère m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous.

\- J'ai passé l'âge qu'on veille sur moi, râla t-il sincèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'âge, vous savez. Ça dépend de la personne, c'est tout.

Monastorio ne sut pas réellement ce qui le poussa à ajouter la suite, peut-être l'alcool ou un simple désintérêt.

\- Bientôt, ça n'en vaudra même plus la peine.

Interpellé, Diego décida de prendre la douleur par la racine.

\- Écoutez-moi, je sais que vous n'avez qu'elle mais chaque être humain finit par quitter cette terre. Ça me fait mal de le dire mais je finirai par perdre également mon père. Ce jour-là, je souffrirai autant que ce jour où j'ai perdu ma mère. Le deuil passe toujours difficilement mais il faut toujours se centrer sur ce qu'il nous reste ensuite. Sinon on finit par s'enfoncer dans la tristesse.

Les yeux du commandant étaient redevenus humides sur ces paroles mais il n'osait pas dire un mot. Pour pallier à ce silence, Diego continua.

\- Je sais que vous êtes du genre solitaire et froid mais jusqu'à présent, tout le monde vous croyait imperméable à tout sentiment. Mais ce n'est pas vrai et vous le savez, tout le monde a pu le remarquer. Si vous ne l'assumez pas, la mélancolie finira par vous tuer. Je suis mal placé pour juger de la situation mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vous conseiller de vous confier. Elle a sûrement du en faire autant, non ?

Il posa son doux regard sur l'homme qui pleurait, celui-ci approuva de la tête en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, sur le comptoir. Jamais il n'avait vu un homme dans cet état.

\- Quel est votre problème, commandant ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous montrer le plus explicite du monde mais vous pouvez au moins me donner une infime indication.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème à évoquer dans notre société, _señor_. En tout cas, pas sans finir par trouver la mort. Par là même, mon destin est scellé, je n'aurais qu'à en finir à l'instant si encore j'en avais le cran.

Il avait évité de le regarder trop longtemps mais Diego avait été surpris sur l'instant. Les moments où Monastorio l'appelait ainsi étaient très rares. Il n'en fut que plus inquiet, quel pouvait bien être ce problème si grave ? Malheureusement, le temps passait et la fatigue commençait à les gagner. Bien que le soldat soit resté muet sur la fin, Diego insista pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la caserne dès la fermeture de la taverne. Le commandant commença à râler avec difficulté :

\- Mais arrêtez de me materner comme ça, c'est pas vrai...

\- Cessez de vous plaindre, voyons. Vous tenez à peine debout. Elle doit avoir fort à faire avec vous, non ? plaisanta le jeune homme.

Il se gifla intérieurement d'avoir abordé le sujet de sa mère mais s'étonna devant le petit rire de Monastorio. Il s'en réjouit, d'ailleurs.

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'écouter, alors ?

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est la pitié.

\- C'est une chose que j'ai remarqué depuis longtemps, monsieur. Ce qui est bien dommage, c'est que vous la détestiez par rapport à votre perception de vous-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Votre mère vous en fait le reproche assez souvent, non ?

\- Vous écoutez aux portes, ou quoi ?

Diego sourit avant de répondre :

\- Ce serait inutile, commandant. Elle vous en a fait la remarque pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui et bien qu'elle ait chuchoté, je ne suis pas sourd.

\- Vous nous écoutez, vous me suivez et vous me surveillez... vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié.

Ils se sourirent un instant avant que Diego ne lui souhaite une agréable nuit, ce que le commandant lui rendit et ils se séparèrent. Repartant sous le ciel sombre, Diego se laissa aller dans ses pensées, tergiversant sur le comportement étrange et les secrets du soldat. Il se promit de faire ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'il tienne le coup le moment venu et se concentra sur des choses plus gaies. Il ne voulait pas que son cafard imprègne l'Hacienda les jours suivants. Sensible comme il l'était, Bernardo pourrait vite être contaminé.

Monastorio se décida à se reprendre et respira un grand coup avant de se rendre dans ses quartiers. Les gardes à moitié endormis alors qu'ils devaient surveiller l'entrée ne l'avaient pas entendu ouvrir la grande porte. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer vu l'heure et lui qui venait de se prendre une cuite, il se fit oublier. Il avait un grand besoin de sommeil pour évacuer tout ça et s'installa à son bureau comme il le put. Rien de confortable mais l'alcool faisant son travail, il ne tarda pas à tomber dans le monde des rêves. Ou plutôt des cauchemars, la nuit démarrait très mal. Surtout lorsqu'il entendit de grosses quintes de toux vers cinq heures du matin. Il avait mal au dos et se leva lentement avant qu'une migraine ne le saisisse. "Voilà, je l'ai bien cherchée" pensa t-il. Puis il scruta la porte menant à sa chambre, espérant ne plus entendre des bruits qui l'inquiéteraient. Le calme lui répondant, il sortit respirer un instant dans la cour pour faire son travail. Garcia et Reyes vinrent relayer ceux qui avaient fini de roupiller devant la grande porte et aperçurent leur supérieur occupé dans la cour. Ils prirent leurs positions tout de suite, évitant les affrontements matinaux qu'il aimait provoquer le matin pour les réveiller totalement.

Depuis que les crise de dame Virginia s'étaient aggravées, les soldats étaient encore plus stressés qu'avant. Ils avaient peur pour eux mais surtout pour elle. À l'inverse de son fils, elle s'était faite aimer par toute la caserne en trois jours et maintenant que la douloureuse nouvelle sur sa maladie s'était répandue, ils se sentaient autant concernés par sa santé que par la leur. Garcia et Reyes ne cessaient jamais d'en débattre dès que les autres avaient le dos tourné. La ville commençaient à s'éveiller et une journée chaude et ensoleillée s'annonçait. Les gens étaient de très bonne humeur et conversaient à cœurs ouverts comme jamais. C'est dans cet état que les soldats aimaient contempler la ville, joyeux et sans le moindre soucis. Particulièrement depuis qu'ils avaient pu se rapprocher d'eux et les considéraient depuis comme leurs amis.

Malheureusement les jours passaient trop vite ces derniers temps et cette journée ne dérogeait pas à la règle. La toux de Virginia avait repris et de plus en plus forte lorsque son fils entra dans le bâtiment. Étant donné l'heure, elle devait être levée alors il frappa à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas tellement elle toussait et le jeune homme s'inquiéta. Il entra sans demander la permission et la trouva au sol, se tenant la gorge. Elle crachait du sang et s'étouffait, son visage avait pris une teinte rouge. Elle vit enfin son fils, qui se dirigea de suite vers elle et tenta de l'asseoir sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur depuis le début de cette maladie, il lui serra une main dans les siennes et celle-ci trouva la force de lui sourire. Elle réussit à reprendre un semblant de souffle avant de lui souffler :

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, mon garçon.

\- Ne parlez pas comme ça, mère.

Ce genre de mot lui faisaient peur et il la fit taire pour économiser son oxygène. Il allait se lever pour appeler un médecin quand elle s'étouffa de nouveau. Il prit le risque de la porter pour l'allonger de nouveau sur son lit, là où elle serait mieux installée, et la recouvra.

\- Mon commandant ? appela Garcia depuis l'entrée.

Monastorio était tellement angoissé et occupé qu'il n'avait rien entendu, intriguant Garcia qui avait fini par entrer pour le chercher.

\- Commandant, le _señor_ Dominguez demande à vous parl...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, voyant le commandant au chevet de sa mère et son instinct lui dicta de foncer chercher un médecin. Par chance, le plus proche de la caserne était également le plus compétent. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec lui et tout le monde le laissa avec la malade. Le fils ne se fit pas d'illusion et se prépara mentalement au pire car il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas. Plus les minutes passaient et plus le calme devenait pesant. Comme il s'y attendait, le médecin ressortit un peu plus tard après avoir parlé avec Virginia, l'air grave. Même s'il le voulait, le commandant n'aurait pas pu pleurer tellement il avait mal à la tête. Le médecin s'approcha de lui et rassembla ses mots :

\- Je ne peux que vous conseiller de lui dire au revoir, commandant. Elle est au plus mal et... je ne crois pas qu'elle passera la journée, je suis désolé" s'excusa le docteur.

Avec la plus grande compassion, il posa les mains sur les épaules du soldat et sortit de la pièce. Mais avant de refermer la porte du bureau, il se retourna et dit :

\- Vous avez une mère tenace, commandant. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un jour une personne aussi résistante.

Monastorio garda son calme et le salua d'un signe de tête. Il savait que ce jour aurait fini par arriver et il ne lui restait plus qu'à affronter le plus dur.

La moitié des soldats s'était amassée autour du bâtiment, tandis que le reste avait trop peur du commandant pour s'approcher. Ils virent le médecin sortir et se gardèrent de poser la moindre question devant son renfermement. Cela voulait tout dire pour eux, ils baissèrent la tête et par politesse, enlevèrent leur chapeau.

Cependant leur inactivité et l'arrivée du médecin avait attiré les curieux devant la caserne. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre et par égard pour les militaires, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations avec une large baisse au niveau de leur moral. Seuls deux osèrent encore s'avancer, Don Diego qui venait voir celle qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur son fils. Elle avait du remarquer l'immense bonté de Diego. Celui-ci était accompagné de Bernardo, qui ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir sur le coup. Il était dommage pour lui de ne pouvoir répondre à son ami en public, lui qui faisait semblant d'être sourd.

\- Qu'est-ce donc que cet attroupement, sergent ? Ne me dites pas que...

\- Ça sera sûrement pour aujourd'hui, Don Diego ! préféra le couper Garcia.

Diego vit bien qu'il faisait son possible pour ne pas pleurer et dut en faire autant sur le moment. Cet homme avait un cœur aussi grand que la main de Dieu, selon les dires du jeune homme. Chacun se préparait comme il le pouvait, les soldats avaient peur de la prochaine conduite du commandant, Garcia y compris.

\- Nous l'aiderons à tenir, sergent. Moi, en tout cas. Dame Virginia me l'a demandé le plus gentiment du monde et je compte bien faire ce qu'il faudra.

\- Vous... pourrez compter sur nous, ajouta Reyes, sans être rassuré pour autant.

Diego les remercia de la part de leur supérieur sachant que lui ne daignerait jamais, mais n'osa pas pour autant s'approcher. Il avait besoin de passer les derniers instants de sa mère en sa compagnie. Il resta à proximité de la caserne avec Bernardo et ils cherchèrent de quoi s'occuper les heures suivantes tout en passant devant de temps en temps.

Le soldat entendait le souffle de sa mère diminuer et serra encore plus sa main, celle-ci avait utilisé ses dernières gouttes de salive pour lui demander d'être heureux.

\- Rappelle-toi Enrique, que si tu me gardes à tes côtés, je t'accompagnerai sur ton chemin mais toi tu ne seras pas heureux pour autant. Tu pourrais l'être mon fils, alors fais tout pour.

Son fils l'embrassa sur le front et la joue avant de réussir à verser une larme, ne voulant pas paraître froid sur les derniers moments. C'est à ce moment que Virginia sentit son souffle lui échapper le plus et desserra sa prise sur la main de son fils. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et sa respiration s'accéléra, il savait que le pire était pour maintenant et concentra son regard dans les yeux de sa mère, fixant ses prunelles larmoyantes qui perdaient leur lumière et leur joie.

\- Je t'aime, Enrique.

Il renifla avant que les larmes ne s'échappent totalement et prit le moment de dire :

\- Je vous aime aussi, mère. Nous nous reverrons, je vous le promets.

Après un dernier large sourire, il vit la lumière s'éteindre dans ces yeux qu'il aimait tant, dans lesquels il se sentait en sécurité depuis son enfance torturée. Sans savoir pourquoi, les larmes s'arrêtèrent l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre abondement. Désormais, il était seul sur Terre, cette planète dont aucune civilisation ne tolérait les gens différents. Celle où il n'avait plus sa place et qui lui semblait bien ennuyeuse. Son esprit partit en vrac et les rares moments de joie de sa vie lui défilèrent devant les yeux. Dans chacun de ces souvenirs, Virginia était là. Pas son père, qui les avait tous les deux délaissés. Il eut l'envie immédiate de se saisir de son arme pour en finir mais se raccrocha aux paroles de sa mère. Jamais elle ne lui aurait pardonné un tel geste et s'il se suicidait, jamais il ne la reverrait.

Au dehors, Bernardo ne tenait plus en place, stressé comme pas possible et il entraîna Diego dans un coin pour être loin des soldats.

\- Oui Bernardo ? demanda son ami.

Son ami n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à faire un geste et rien que deux phrases semblèrent lui prendre l'éternité.

\- Tu as raison, mon ami. Essaie juste de rester droit, fais comme d'habitude. Fais en sorte de ne pas écouter, d'accord ?

Apparemment, le valet craignait de trahir sa fausse surdité s'il venait à entendre les mots les plus terribles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le commandant avait séché ses larmes le temps que le médecin ne confirme réellement la mort de Virginia. Par conscience, il était revenu de sa propre initiative pour prendre des nouvelles. Ils parlèrent des dernières volontés de la défunte à propos de ses funérailles. Celle-ci avait souhaité un enterrement simple et sans attroupement, elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir que la ville entière ne lui rende hommage et avait sa dignité.

Ce moment sobre et digne eut lieu quelques jours plus tard et malgré les dires de sa mère, le commandant laissa les personnes auxquelles elle s'était attachées assister aux funérailles. Bon nombre de soldats se trouvèrent présents ainsi que des civils et Don Diego fut ravi de cette initiative. Le commandant quant à lui se soulagea qu'au moins un membre de sa famille ait réussi à plaire à la population sans chercher à le faire. Pendant que le prêtre faisait l'éloge et énonçait les prières, Diego jetait des regards discrets au monde. Garcia et Reyes étaient peinés mais parvenaient à contenir leur chagrin en cet instant, eux qui étaient si sensibles d'habitude. Le prêtre demanda ensuite une minute de silence le temps que les prières des personnes présentes ne soient intérieurement prononcées, puis vint la fin de ce moment chargé d'émotions. L'ecclésiastique prononça ses derniers mots sages et demanda aux personnes présentes de laisser les proches se recueillir une dernière fois. Les soldats partirent après avoir présenté leurs respects à leur chef et ce dernier les remercia sincèrement. Il resta de longues minutes auprès de la défunte avant d'entendre une voix qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Ne me mentez pas auprès de votre mère, commandant. Après tout, cela ne me regarde pas et tout le monde a ses secrets mais vous devriez faire ce qu'elle a du vous demander. Ne me demandez pas comment je sais qu'elle vous a demandé quelque chose, tout le monde le fait. Ma mère l'a fait.

Il arriva une chose que jamais Diego n'aurait espérée.

\- Connaissant votre réputation, De La Vega, je n'ai pas à me poser une ribambelle de questions pour savoir que vous avez déjà été amoureux. Il suffit de voir à quel point les femmes vous adorent.

Diego sourit avant de regarder autour d'eux. Le cimetière était complètement vide et l'emplacement était tranquille et isolé.

\- Il est vrai que j'adore la compagnie des femmes, elle m'assagit. C'est comme être un justicier, en quelque sorte. Une femme dans le besoin demandera de l'aide à une personne de confiance mais s'il y a une chose que je peux vous garantir, c'est que mes attentions vis-à-vis d'elles ont toujours été gracieuses. Je préfère voir les dames comme des princesses intouchables plutôt que comme des femmes en général. Disons que cela rend moins macho et ça me fait jouer le chevalier qui vient à leur secours tout en gardant sa dignité.

\- "Justicier", "chevalier", "secours"...

Après un léger regard de côté, Monastorio haussa les sourcils et ils échangèrent un regard devant lequel Diego manqua de perdre son sang froid. Le militaire venait d'insinuer à nouveau qu'il savait qu'il était Zorro et pourtant, il n'éternisa pas la conversation dessus. Quant à De La Vega, il tenta de vite revenir au sujet principal mais les mots lui manquèrent. Par chance, le commandant changea complètement de sujet.

\- Eh bien, moi je ne les aime pas. Voilà ! je ne dis pas ça par méchanceté, les dames ne m'intéressent pas et ma chère mère le savait. Je suis poli et je me comporte de façon galante mais jamais ça n'ira plus loin. Mon impolitesse et ma brusquerie à l'égard des hommes a toujours été mon meilleur masque. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, j'imagine.

Étonné sans l'être réellement, Diego fut intérieurement heureux de ne plus être le seul à cacher qui il était à tout le monde.

\- Oh ! En effet, c'est surprenant... mais pas tant que ça. Comme vous le savez, je reviens de l'université et j'y ai connu quelqu'un qui a vécu quelque chose de très spécial... et ce n'était pas avec une femme. On voit en quoi c'est une bonne chose de prendre ses propres décisions en s'éloignant des codes régis par la famille et la société. Le cœur s'agrandit et la mentalité aussi.

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'on peut vivre comme ça, vous ?

\- Alors c'était ça qui vous rongeait de l'intérieur... il ne fallait pas en faire une montagne, vous savez. Bien sûr que je le crois. Rester caché est malheureusement une option importante mais nombreuses sont les personnes à devoir dissimuler leur bien-être derrière une façade qui donnent une mauvaise image d'elles.

\- On voit que vous n'êtes pas à ma place, c'est répugnant.

\- L'amour n'est en rien répugnant, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Dans la vie, il est impossible de choisir qui on aimera ni même quel type de personnes.

Pensant au fait même, le soldat ferma les yeux en songeant à la fois où il avait tenté de se tuer. Le moment où sa mère entra, lui parla doucement avant de prendre son arme pour ensuite avouer qu'elle connaissait son secret... ce poids disparut lorsqu'il sursauta en sentant la main de Diego prendre la sienne avec douceur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour être certain de ce qu'il vivait et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ?

Le visage marqué d'incompréhension devant le beau sourire de l'autre homme, Monastorio regarda leurs mains unies et perdit la parole, avant que Diego ne lui fasse remarquer à quel point ce silence n'était pas plus mal vu les circonstances. Ils se regardèrent en souriant même si le commandant ne put s'empêcher de vérifier les alentours. Leur échange se fit bref mais ce fut dans ce regard que Monastorio sut qu'il avait une chance d'être heureux s'il tentait de se tracer un chemin, même s'il devait rester discret. S'il le faisait, il avait une chance d'être l'homme bon que voyait en lui sa défunte mère, celui qui méritait le bonheur.

De son côté, Diego De La Vega était prêt à tout pour l'aider.

 **Fin.**


End file.
